Thank You Grissom
by PeTiTeCaT
Summary: What if it were Nick who helped Sara out in 'Invisible Evidence? Small spoilers for IE.....NS all the way!


Title: Thank You Grissom  
  
Author: PeTiTeCaT  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What if it were Nick who passed Sara in Invisible Evidence, not Grissom? And what if it were Nick pinning Sara down against the sheet, not Grissom?  
  
Pairing: N/S definately!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...bugger.  
  
A/N: I know that season four is due out in the UK in two days, but I had seen the episode, so I know what happens. This is a sort of spoiler for episode number four, 'Invisible Evidence'. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Oh and I'm sorry to say guys, that my christmas story has been put on hold. I'll finish posting once it's fully written. I'm working on it! So hopefully, this'll hold you for the time being!! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey.'  
  
Nick was walking past Sara in the corridor, and decided to take a break since he had been working on the other half of the case for far too long. Being polite, he had greeted her only to be met with a blank look from Sara, with no acknowledgement of his presence there. So he tried again.  
  
'Hey...Sara.'  
  
This time it worked. She looked up from the sheet that was attached to the wall that she was studying, hoping to get something that Grissom had missed.  
  
'Hey Nick...what are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm just taking a break - orders of Grissom...thought you might want some help. What're you doing?'  
  
'I was just re-looking over this sheet.'  
  
'What, don't trust Griss' work?'  
  
He joked, knowing that she fully knew that Grissom had look at the sheet before. He was the one who wrote the report on that one piece of evidence, but knowing Sara, Nick knew she had wanted to see the evidence for herself.  
  
'I'm...just, I'm just looking around.'  
  
Nick walked up behind her and looked directly over her shoulder to see what she was seeing on the sheet. It didn't appear that Grissom had missed anything.  
  
'What are you thinking?'  
  
She was in work mode and began filling Nick in everything she knew...or thought about the situation.  
  
'Well, her body left behind this void.'  
  
Walking over to the sheet in order to show Nick what void she was talking about, and continued, Nick eagerly leaning further forward.  
  
'The attacker was on top. He held her down by the wrists.'  
  
She turned around to face Nick, immediately taking in the close proximity between them. Nick had moved forward slightly to get a better view while she was talking. How Sara wished he hadn't. She had had an idea. To re-create the scene.  
  
'Pin me down.'  
  
Nick's mind registered what she had said, and a look of shock flashed across his face, but he instantly removed it before she had noticed it. Even though he knew Sara was only wanting to re-create the scene, something that blunt coming from her turned him on easily. He loved it when Sara got straight to the point, but he didn't know how much he would last if he did pin her down as she requested.  
  
He decided to go for it, since it was going to help with their case, but immedidately regretted it once he felt her small framed body, sandwiched between himself and the sheet on the wall. He gripped her wrists in his hands, and remained there as Sara struggled against his tight but gentle grip. It only resulted in making Nick more turned on, after seeing Sara there, with her wrists gripped in his hands, where she was powerless against him. He knew she would soon realise what this was doing to him. Afterall, she was mighty close to him, right up against his body. Surely she would feel him as he grew harder down below.  
  
Breaking Nick out of his imaginative mind, Sara spoke,  
  
'She would have struggled. Then, she gave up. Afterward, when he got up, he put his hands on the sheet for leverage.'  
  
'Like this.'  
  
His voice was husky, as he gathered the strength to say something. Nick gently released Sara's wrists and purposely teasing her by running his hands down her arms, right up beside her chest, only just touching her, making her shudder from the feathery touches.  
  
'Y-Yes.'  
  
Now she was lost. His body lightly crushing against hers was already doing wonders for her. With the husky tone coming from the deep parts of his throat, she simply fell completely powerless to him, already knowing that he was turned on by the same reason she was. Sara didn't want to mention it though, aware that Nick would never live it down. Besides, knowing that she could do this to him brought satisfaction to her, and also that she wasn't the only one benefitting from this positiong. Especially at work.  
  
Nick begun speaking to Sara, sharing with her his thoughts on the investigation from what they had just told eachother in the last ten minutes.  
  
'Which explains...'  
  
That's all Sara heard before she was once lost again. She was fighting the losing battle of resisting Nick Stokes. Leaning gently against Nick's evident excitement, Sara looked at Nick intently watching for any sort of reaction. She hadn't been listening to a word he was saying - she was going to get caught, she knew it. But she couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from Nick's body, wanting to be touched by him, to be loved by him. The close proximity was too much for Sara, her strength now deteriorating. Nick could do wonders to Sara without even knowing, which turned her on that much more.  
  
And she got what she wanted - Nick looked at her, slightly quizzical, yet he seemed to be holding back in something. His eyes met hers in an enticing contact, seeing the lust and the sparks of fire, urging him to act upon his wants. He stopped talking, probably at the same time Sara had stopped listening, still much unnoticed by Sara. She stared with such passion, hoping to give him a subtle but knowing hint to sweep her off her feet.  
  
'Uh..Sara?' Nick whispered quietly meaning Sara had to focus her attention all on him, something that she was already doing.  
  
He hesitated before continuing, or was it simply because he couldn't find his voice?  
  
'Sara.'  
  
She heard him say something, most probably her name, but she couldn't bring herself to look away and register it in her mind. She was in a trance, it was as if she was being hypnotised by the deep pools of brown staring directly back into her own.  
  
He leaned forward, noticing that she hadn't heard him. He knew what he did to her - simply because he felt the exact same way about her. She was the reason for his excitement, for his quiet croaky voice whenever it found its way to the surface. Quickly he leaned towards her ear, and now his lips being so close to hers, he whispered slightly louder, as loud as his strength could manage at least.  
  
'Meet me in the locker room.'  
  
That was enough to sent Sara over the edge. Feeling the soft peppary feeling of his lips so near hers, and the sweet breathe on the surface of her neck right next to her ear, She struggled to find the strength to stop herself from falling over - a simple case of jelly legs. She watched after him as he walked out in the direction of the locker room. Wanting to follow, she was surprised to see her body functioning with her minds instructions.  
  
She walked through the corridors, unawared of anybody else but Nick. She knew what had happened, and she could vaguely guess what was about to happen. The only thing was, Sara didn't know what she wanted to happen next. Whether she wanted Nick as a friend, a lover, a partner, an attraction, or all of the above. But those thoughts were cut short once she reached the door of the locker room, only opening it to reveal the back of a topless Nick.  
  
Oh how he did so many wondrous things for her without even knowing. Nick was gorgeous and he knew it, but would never admit it. He was never that full of himself as to do that.  
  
Having not said anything in the past ten minutes, Sara found her voice and called over to Nick in most probably the smallest voice ever to have come from Sara Sidle.  
  
'Nick?'  
  
'Sara...hey, I um...I uh-I didn't hear you come in. I was just changing my top.'  
  
'I-I can sort of see that. I just wanted to...I was just...I wanted to know what just happened in the evidence room. I-'  
  
'Look Sara, nothing happened. I just...misinterpreted the position we were in, we were just looking at some evidence, but even still...I'm sorry. I couldn't help what happened, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..to..you know.'  
  
'Get turned on?'  
  
Nick looked up from his undon shirt buttons to look at Sara's open expression on her face. Once again, he started to feel his manhood growing, due to her bluntness in such a sexy manner. This didn't go unnoticed by Sara.  
  
'Nick..listen. I just wanted to say something. I've never told anyone before...and what just happened in the other room made me really think about it.'  
  
Now he was intrigued. How being sandwiched between himself and a bloody sheet attached to the wall made her realise something, he never knew. But he did know that he was now desperately wanting Sara right there, on the locker room floor, right now.  
  
'Listen Sar...I don't know what you could have possibly figured out, but it's just..'  
  
He didn't finish. He drifted off and looked up to see Sara staring into his eyes once again. Nothing was happening between them, they were just looking, but in a split second, Nick had managed to reach Sara and grab her around the waist, pulling her into a deep and sensual kiss. It wasn't really a one way thing, Sara had done her part by grabbing Nick by the shirt that he had still left undone.  
  
Soon after, Nick had slid his hands underneath her shirt to caress her sensative spot of skin right under her ribs on the side. She responded by moaning further into the kiss, only to have Nick thrust his tongue into her mouth, devouring her as much as he could. Her hands weren't particularly still either. Sliding them around underneath his open shirt to embrace the muscular build of his body, she rubbed up against Nick trying to get as close to him as possible.  
  
Only the physical need for oxygen was able to break them apart.  
  
'Wow.'  
  
'Wow.'  
  
Two whispers filled the locker room air, repeating the same word. Neither Nick nor Sara had removed themself from the other, staying in a tangled standing position up against the bay of lockers. Sara was once again sandwiched between Nick and something solid, only was it this time she had gotten what she really wanted.  
  
She leaned forward to only place a few soft and gentle pecks on and around his mouth, showing her affections towards him. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to taste him, to feel him, to touch him. She wanted to sense him in every way possible.  
  
'Sara.'  
  
He grunted, having to force the word out of his mouth. He could feel her heart rate slowing down as they took a break from each other's mouth, loving what he could do to her again.  
  
'Hmm...don't talk Nicky. Just...just kiss.'  
  
He readily complied, but apologetically pulled away, wanting to talk to her about what had just happened - something definately more than what had happened in the evidence room.  
  
'Sara...please. Something just happened. What?'  
  
'I..I-I don't know Nicky. But I do know I liked it...please Nick. Don't push me away.'  
  
He could see the sadness in her eyes, as well as hear it in her voice. She was scared he would leave her, hurt her. What she didn't know was that he would rather die before hurting her in any way.  
  
'Sara...I would never hurt you. Never. I...I've gotta tell you something.'  
  
She looked up into his lustful eyes, and listened intently to what he wanted to say. She had something to say too, but decided it best to wait for him to finish first.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I...I love you.'  
  
Nick watched her reaction as it turned from shock and surprise to a blank, unreadable expression. Then turning his face sideways to avoid her eyes, he felt her soft hand gently stroking his cheek, turning him to face her. She had something to say, and he would listen to her. He respected her, he just wished that she would say what he wanted to hear.  
  
'Nick...I-you took me by surprise.'  
  
'Listen, I understand if-'  
  
'But you never let me tell you what I'd realised in the other room either. We got a little...distracted.'  
  
'But if-'  
  
'Let me finish. In the other room, you knew what happened..hell, you were there. And I realised something while you pinned me down, while I felt you against me. I fell in love with you. And I sure don't regret it.'  
  
'You're in love with me?'  
  
'Of course I am...how couldn't I be? You're perfect Nicky...now, how about you and I go to get some food. I'm as hungry as hell.'  
  
'Sara, we just admitted our feelings to each other and you're hungry? You've got one bad timed stomach.'  
  
She broke out into smile as she couldn't resist the great grin forming on his face, mirroring her own. Anyone to walk in would have definately noticed the forming relationship between the two as they still stood, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
'What can I say? I want to eat...I need some energy.'  
  
'What for Ms Sidle?'  
  
'Well, if you take me for breakfast and then back to your apartment, I can show you.'  
  
'Hell Sidle, you're gonna kill me, you know that?'  
  
She smiled innocently at him, hoping to tease him a little more. Since she was still against him, she had noticed that it had worked. Teasing Nick was easy.  
  
'But you love me for it.'  
  
'You know Sidle, I think you're right. I do love you.'  
  
'And I love you, Stokes. Isn't it fascinating?'  
  
'It is actually...let's get some food. I'm hungry.'  
  
'Hypocrite.'  
  
'Well, you love me for it.'  
  
'Yes Stokes, I do. It's a good thing you came into the evidence room, you know.'  
  
'Guess we should thank Grissom.'  
  
'Yes...thank you Grissom.'  
  
Sara smiled as she leaned into Nick trying to get one more kiss before they left for food. This was a good case, she thought, and she was forever in debt to Grissom.  
  
~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~  
  
What did you think? It's a sort of make-it-up-to-you-because-I-haven't-finished-my-other-fic-yet. Hope you liked it, I liked writing it :) 


End file.
